Christmas at The Institute
by ForeverForNow
Summary: Mostly Malec, with some Izzy/Simon and Jace/Clary. The whole family is together for christmas but Alec is upset about something. One-shot :


"Jace, pass me that pink bauble."

Jace smirked and tossed a blue snowman-shaped ornament at my sister, who caught it without looking and screamed in rage as she brought it up to the branch of the already-decorated Christmas tree she was holding.

"I swear on the angel Jace, if you don't cut this out I'm going to fu-"

Isabelle was swiftly interrupted as Maryse stalked into the room.

"Isabelle Jacinta Lightwood, if I hear that word come out of your mouth again so help me, I'll strip you of your marks."

I couldn't help laughing along with Jace as Izzy turned red and put the snowman down. She was muttering something under her breath as she pushed past Jace to grab the pink ball.

After a minute of scrutinising us, my mother left the room with a sigh and closed the door behind her.

I glanced at Jace, who was looking – again- at the clock above my head.

"Jace. It's still two o'clock. Clary won't be here until four, so stop checking the time every two minutes, it will only move slower."

He looked down at me and scowled. "Bloody werewolves, she won't even be hungry when she comes, Mom will have to force-feed her the pudding."

I looked down at my worn black boots, sighing. Mom wouldn't even letme _invite_ Magnus to our family dinner, but Clary was clearly already enough a part of this 'family'.

Jace obviously noticed my sudden gloom, as he jumped up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Alec. Let's spar." I smiled at him gratefully, knowing a distraction wouldn't help at all but at least he was trying.

An hour and a half later Robert came into the weapons room to let us know that Clary, Luke and her mother were on their way so we should shower and get ready. Jace was out of the room before I even put my weapons away, leaving me alone for a while.

But I didn't even notice the tears until Isabelle- donned in a flowing silver dress and glittering heels- came in looking for me. She didn't say anything, just walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. After a few minutes of her silent comfort, she pulled back and smiled at me.

"You better not have gotten my dress sweaty, big brother." I laughed weakly through my dry throat. She kissed me once on the cheek and whispered in my ear; "Ask him. Stuff what mom says."

Then she was gone.  
>I'd never felt more loved in my life. Well, that's not really true, but Magnus isn't here.<p>

You see, Isabelle is the kind of sister you listen to, one who cares. So I went and got my phone, with a fierce determination not unlike the feeling you get after a Fearless rune is written on you. I typed the message over and over, trying to make it look more convincing. After all, I had to make him _want _to come.

Deleted: _Come to our Christmas dinner at four? I'd love it if-_

Deleted: _Magnus, I know we haven't talked much this week, so I'd love it if you'd come- _

Deleted: _Magnus. It's Christmas, so you should come over for-_

Sent: _Magnus, come over for Christmas dinner. The whole family will be here, and you're part of my family now._

_A__lec._

Magnus: _Alexander, you know I don't do formal dinners. And I have a party tonight anyway._

Shit, so Magnus knows about Maryse's decision. No wonder he hasn't texted much this past week, I assumed he was just busy.

Sent: _I talked to mom. She understands now, you're free to come over. I'd really love it if you did._

_Alec._

I waited ten minutes, and still no reply. I was about to put my phone away when it flashed again, and I dived to grab it off my bed.

Magnus: _So I should come over and get glared at all night? Sorry hon, but that's not how I want my Christmas to go. _

Sent: _Please, Magnus. For me? I need you here. Isabelle agrees that mom can't do anything about it once you're already here, and the Angel knows she won't embarrass us by ruining Christmas because her son's boyfriend is over. That's not how she is. Please come. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and get downstairs, so come if you'd like, but I won't be replying again._

_I love you. _

I threw my phone into a random drawer, hoping I wouldn't lose it, and hurried off to get ready before the guests arrived.

Nobody needs an angry Maryse, especially if Magnus –hopefully- does decide to come. I'm going through Magnus withdrawal, and it hurts.

A lot.

* * *

><p>"It took her half an hour to get changed!" Clary was doubled over in laughter, Jace sitting beside her on the loveseat with one arm draped around her shoulders, chuckling softly at her snorting laugh. On the long couch next to her sat Isabelle, also laughing, sitting next to Simon, hands entwined, who was squashed up against Robert, who had one hand on Maryse's leg, to his right. Luke was lying across the other couch, with Jocelyn in his lap. Her cheeks were red from Clary's reprimanding her lateness.<p>

I, however, was not laughing. No. I, as I am well-known for, was sulking. I was not having a good night. For one, I was the odd one out. Everyone else had _someone _else. I was sitting with my head between Izzy's legs, on the ground, playing with the sleeves of my jacket. Maryse had chewed me out for my fashion choice, but I choose not to let it get to me.

Magnus hadn't turned up after all, and I had sat through dinner still hoping he would strut through the kitchen door, but he never did.

I had jumped up – knocking over my chair- in excitement when Isabelle returned from the bathroom, seeing her glitter-strewn dress, but was promptly disappointed when I saw who it was.

No, I –Alexander Lightwood- was not having any fun at all.

Even presents didn't help. I got a black belt from Clary, Some new black boots from Jace, a brand new black bow (though I admit that one made me smile) from Robert and Maryse, and a bright blue leather jacket with buckles and zips all over it from my dearest sister Isabelle.

I already have a whole section at the back of my sparse closet with discarded never-been-worn clothes from said sister, and it really was a shame that she wasted so much hard-earned money on me twice a year, every year.

"Alec, darling, cheer up. It's Christmas for the Angel's sake!" I ignored Maryse as the room turned silent and everyone looked away awkwardly. It was no secret as to why I was so upset.

"Alexander, listen to me." I continued to pull apart the seams of my sleeves.

I cold feel her glaring daggers into me, but I refused to meet her gaze. After a minute, Robert spoke up.

"Who's up for eggnog?" Everyone started talking extra-animatedly in relief, and Maryse got up to get some glasses.

I looked up when I felt something hard hit my cheek, though. I glanced down at my feet, and saw a small piece of scrunched up price-tag.

Isabelle's distinguishable handwriting caught my eye as I read her note.

"**Just got a text from Magnus. He said to tell you he was on his way, and to say sorry. Better now big brother?"**

I smiled and tucked the note into my pocket, jumping up to wait by the elevator.

Jace was looking at me like I was insane, Isabelle was grinning from ear-to-ear, and Robert raised one eyebrow at my sudden ecstatic smile.

"Going somewhere, son?" I nodded to him and held one finger to my lips, indicating for him to shut up. He 'ah'-ed in understanding and nodded, allowing me to slip out.

Nobody had been more surprised than me when dad had been the all-accepting and supportive parent after I finally came out of the closet in Alicante. Mom, as you can probably guess, hadn't talked to me for two weeks and hated Magnus's guts. She would probably have killed him right then and there if Robert hadn't stopped her.

Standing against the wall next to the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently against the floor, I couldn't help but whistle a chirpy tune under my breath. If anyone had seen me they probably would have had a fit, because one thing that's certain is that I don't whistle. I'm generally not a really happy person, but at this precise moment in time I'm too wound up and nervous to care much. _Magnus is coming._

_Magnus is coming over to the institute for Christmas!_

"Magnus is coming!" I proceeded to perform a small victory dance in my excitement.

I jumped about ten feet into the air as a silky, yet striking voice sounded through the hallway, and the elevator door opened.

"In all fairness, I'd say Magnus is already here." After restarting my heartbeat, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, smashing my lips to his with such force that he staggered back and hit his head on an antique candelabra mounted on the wall. He kissed me back with abandon, and after a moment his tongue slid into my waiting mouth. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me toward him as he slid up against the wall.

In between kisses, I told him I had missed him and that I had thought he wouldn't come.

He replied that I was an idiotic fool and that he loved me and that of _course _he had eventually turned up. The kisses eventually turned less frantic and more passionate- deeper- as my knee slipped in between his thighs and my hands stroked his face. He moaned as I slid one hand down to his waistline, and slipped past his belt and jeans, and into his boxers. He pressed into my hand, and I whispered his name in pleasure.

But he stopped it as I slid my other hand to his belt buckle. He pulled away and gasped for a minute before stepping back and smoothing his shirt out.

"Let's not be rude, Alexander." I smiled and held his hand as he led me towards the library. You could hear the others' laughing from down the corridor.

"Sounds like some party they're having. Shame I had to cancel mine." I smiled in apology and bumped his shoulder with mine. We stopped in front of the library door and I turned to face him.

"Hey, that's what love's all about, eh?" He chuckled evilly and captured my mouth with his for a brief second before pressing a tiny gold box into my hand. I just looked at it for several moments, imagining the worst possible things that could be inside. An eyeball? A Warlock apple? … A _ring?_ But when I hesitated, he chuckled and pulled the lid off himself. Inside was a chain, and on the end of that chain was a key. And on the head of that key there was one sentence engraved, and that sentence read; "Property of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." The key itself looked as old as the warlock himself, and it had a small peridot stone set into the opposite side of the writing. When I looked at him questioningly, he picked it up and slid it around my neck. "It's the key to my apartment. Well, the original. I copied one for myself," He pulled a similar one, but with a sapphire stone, out of beneath his shirt. "Anyway, the inscription refers to the apartment, or anywhere I'm living at any time, and also to you. You're mine." I was speechless, so I just kissed him in thanks. "Move in with me?" He whispered. I nodded into his chest and he kissed my cheek before pulling away. "So where's my present?"

I chuckled and pulled the package out from my pocket. "It's nowhere near as good as yours." He shook his head.

"I don't care." So I handed it to him.

He unwrapped it carefully, and I watched in anticipation. It looked perfect for him in the shop, but..

And he finally pulled the paper off, revealing the present inside. He gasped and put his hands to his face in excitement. "Alec! You really shouldn't have, it's.." I gulped. "It's perfect!" He picked up the rainbow leather fingerless gloves and buried them to his chest. "They'll match my pants so completely! Oh, I love you so much Alec!" I laughed and hugged him as he put them on. He was squealing like a teenage girl.

Magnus smiled at me, and blew a kiss before throwing the door open and pulling me inside. I could feel my blush grow as the room turned silent and everyone looked up, as surprised as if a giant panda had just run into the room announcing it's engagement with Darth Vadar.

I glanced from face to face and almost laughed at the varying expressions they wore. Clary looked only slightly surprised, and mostly curious, whereas Jace looked utterly shocked, but exasperated at the same time. Isabelle was grinning with both eyebrows raised in an 'I-told-you-so' look, while Simon's glasses were progressively sliding down his nose, his mouth open in a little 'o'. Robert had a fake-looking surprised look, assumingly to appease Maryse, who looked positively murderous. She was glaring at my father as if this was all some doing of his.

Magnus cleared his throat and stared at Maryse while he greeted the room.

"Greetings, everyone." He paused before saying her name. Then he smirked, "Merry Christmas!" He strolled to the armchair and draped himself into it, snapping his fingers to produce his own glass, and refilling everyone else's with eggnog. Everyone, excluding Maryse, snapped out of their immobilized state and greeted him, thanking him for the refill. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the arm of Magnus's chair, sipping my eggnog in content as my mother stormed out of the room. Robert quickly apologised to Magnus and left after her.

"Well," Jace stood up and patted his stomach. "Looks like somebody's on her period." Clary smacked him on the leg and I spat my eggnog all over Magnus's sequin tights as the room erupted into laughter once again and the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." Jace bowed and left the room, pulling Clary behind him. Isabelle grabbed Simon by his face and kissed him very openly on the mouth, and Magnus hit me, hard, over the head.

I looked at him in shock. "What was that for!" He scowled and pushed me off him. Standing up, he put his hands on his hips and sneered at me.

"You are so not getting any tonight, Alexander."

I blanched in horror. "What! Magnus, why?" He pointed one diamonté encrusted nail at his legs.

"You. Got. Eggnog. On. My. New. PANTS!" At that he snapped him fingers and I found myself completely drenched from head-to-toe in sticky, creamy eggnog. Then he smiled mischievously and licked my cheek from jaw-up. "On second thoughts, it seems you will be getting some, you yummy man. Right now."

And the three couples proceeded to give each other special Christmas gifts all night long.

* * *

><p><em>So guys I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! Credit goes fully to Cassandra Clare, I don't own any of it blah blah blah. <em>

_Reviews feed my ego, and my ego feeds the keys, which in turn feed your cravings for Malec :) IT MAKES SENSE._


End file.
